


Headache

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Steve wakes up with a migraine





	Headache

Steve woke to that particular brand of headache that said he’d spent the night with his teeth clenched in a snarl and his shoulders hunched to his ears. He only ever remembered vague shadows of the nightmares, but they left their marks in the ache radiating out from his spine. His skull throbbed as Steve rolled over. Diana’s side of the bed was empty and cold. An image from his dream came floundering back. A soldier bleeding out in the trenches of France. The young man’s face suddenly morphing into Diana’s.   
The bedroom door opened and Steve squinted at the light that rushed in.   
Diana smirked, one hand on the doorknob. “Are you going to sleep all day?”  
“What time is it?” Steve’s voice grated like a Gatling gun.  
Diana frowned and came to lean over him. The ends of her hair tickled against his cheek as she laid a hand on Steve’s forehead. Her fingers were cool against the burning pain in Steve’s skull.  
“You’re hot,” she said.   
“Thanks, I think you’re good looking too.”  
Diana didn’t smile. If anything, the corners of her mouth pulled down further.   
“I’m alright,” Steve insisted. He pulled himself up on his elbows. The world tipped and he blinked to bring Diana back into focus. “Just a little headache. I’ll be fine.”  
“If you’re sure,” Diana said dubiously.  
“Yeah, we’ve got those tickets tonight. I’ll be perfect by then.”  
“Steve,” Diana said gently. “That’s only a few hours away. You slept almost all day.”  
Steve turned to the clock beside the bed in bewilderment. Sure enough, the bright digital numbers read 2:00. They had reservations for 5.   
“I didn’t sleep well last night,” Steve mumbled. He was astounded he had slept so late. And that Diana had let him.   
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Diana asked. She ran a hand soothingly through his hair.   
Steve hummed a yes, closing his eyes at the soft feeling of Diana’s fingers brushing away his headache.  
She pulled her hand away. “I’ll make you something to eat.”  
Steve flopped back on the bed as Diana left the room. He was fine, really. He had just been working too hard. He’d needed the rest. The shiver that skittered across his skin belayed Steve’s thoughts. The headache was moving steadily towards a migraine. Soldiers marched a dutiful one two step over his head. The muscles in his neck were stiff as a board.  
Groaning, Steve levered himself upright on the edge of the bed. The room swayed like a ship. His sinuses felt clogged. There was fire underneath his cheekbones, his teeth felt loose. He pressed his tongue to them hard. If he could just shift the painful teeth they might feel better.   
Head still throbbing, Steve stood. A wave of dizziness washed over him. He was so cold. His fingers tingled, that wasn’t normal.   
“Diana,” Steve called out. His legs gave way under him.   
>>>  
Diana heard Steve’s strained voice call for her. Then a thud shuddered the apartment. Diana wished for the first time in her life that she wasn’t born into a warrior race because she knew intimately what it sounded like when a body hit the floor.   
Diana abandoned the stove and raced to the bedroom, her pulse beating a drum line. Steve was crumpled on the floor as though he were a puppet who strings had been cut. Diana’s heart stopped.  
“Steve,” Diana crashed to her knees at Steve’s side. His chest rose and fell regularly. Diana rested one hand on his cheek, scanning him for signs of injury. He didn’t seem hurt, but his skin was a furnace. There was sweat cooling on his temples.  
“Steve,” Diana shook his shoulders gently. Steve’s blue eyes cracked open. Diana let out a sigh of relief.  
“I’m okay,” he croaked.   
“You’re not,” Diana argued. “You fainted.”  
“Nope. Real men don’t faint,” Steve said, puzzling Diana. “Real men swoon.”  
She huffed a laugh. “C’mon.” Diana pulled Steve gently back onto the bed. He collapsed gratefully against the pillows. Diana sat on the edge of the mattress next to him. She smoothed the frown lines between his eyebrows.   
“Sleep,” Diana murmured.  
Steve heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For ruining our evening.”  
Diana tsked. “You didn’t ruin anything. We can go to the show some other time.”  
Steve hummed something lost in the pillow he buried his face in. Diana stayed at his side until his breathing evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @ https://headfulloffantasies.tumblr.com/


End file.
